Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince(ss)
by Rosalina Nevermind
Summary: Rosalina is an average teenage witch, with problems everyone deals with. Except her family issues; her mother was killed by her uncle, Voldemort. Her father was seeking for safety and is now somewhere Merlin only knows where. Her twin brother is in The Netherlands. Alive or dead, that's a question Rosalina asks herself a lot... T-Rating just in case
1. How it all began

**A/N: **_I have two ideas for a Harry Potter FanFic. This is idea number one: How would it be if Tom Riddle had a niece and she went to Hogwarts to spy for him on Potter? She meets really nice friends (inc. Harry) and falls in love (with Draco). She decides to stop spying on Potter and spies on Tom instead… Or something like that._

_Idea number two is: How would it be after the train stops in London again, after the Wizardering War? Rosalina is still Tom Riddle's niece, but she never went to Hogwarts, she never met Harry, Ron or Hermione before, but she did fall in love with Draco… She finds out Snape is dead. She thought of him like he was her father and he always protected her, like she was his own daughter._

_I like both ideas, and I will be posting them both. Idea one is more developed (20 Chapters.) than idea two (still just an idea… I can fill up maybe ½ a page)._

_This is my first story ever I made_ _public, __so please be nice too me. Enjoy reading... Or not._

**How it all began**

'Rosalina, wake up, right now!' someone exclaimed from downstairs. 'No!' I yelled. 'Severus, get her down. Do everything you can!' Tom said. 'Oh, I am scared!' Rosalina said. The stairs creaked, just like almost everything else in this house.

'Downstairs, now! The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you,' Snape hissed. 'I do not wish to speak to him,' Rosalina said. Snape did not say a thing. He entered Rosalina's room and pulled her by her arm out of bed. 'Ouch!' Rosalina said. Snape pulled her out of the room. 'Get up,' Snape said shortly. 'No! I do not want to go downstairs!' Rosalina said stubborn. 'Okay, then not,' Snape hissed and pulled her arm even further, down the stairs.

'Ouch, ouch, ouch! That hurts! Let me go! Stop it! Ouch! Okay, I will walk!' Rosalina said. 'Too late,' Snape said. 'Let me go!' Rosalina said again.

Snape kept pulling. 'Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! Let go! Do you not have any feeling or something, let go!' Rosalina exclaimed. Snape pulled Rosalina up by the hair and pushed her into the living room. She lost her balance and fell on her knees, in front of Lord Voldemort. 'Ah, you already bend,' Tom said and he laughed.

Rosalina ignored the remark of her uncle and stood up. 'What?' She asked. 'Tut, tut, tut. Not so rude,' Tom said calmly. 'What!' Rosalina repeated louder. 'Do you want me to change my mind?' Tom asked. 'WHAT!' Rosalina was impatient and curious. Her eyes became red. 'Never mind, I have changed my mind,' Tom said, laughing at the reaction of his cousin.

Rosalina knew what game her uncle wanted to play, so she played along. 'I am sorry, my Lord. Could You please forgive me, my Lord?' Rosalina asked and bowed a little. She almost had to vomit.

'I was thinking… How grateful would you be if I would say you could go to Hogwarts? Would you kill for it?' Tom asked. He had a little grin on his face. 'Where is this going?' Rosalina asked suspiciously. 'Just answer,' said Tom, cold and curt. 'I think so?' Rosalina did not trust her uncle. 'Yes or no.' Tom was now the one who was getting impatient. 'Yes?' Rosalina did not understand yet where her uncle wanted to go. 'Yes, what?' Rosalina did not understand it yet. She never had to say "My Lord" so often . She sighed. 'Yes, My Lord.'

'Become my follower,' Tom said. Ah, and there it was: the actual motive. 'Never! I am not becoming a Death Eater! Not in a million years! Even if you would give me a million Galleons. Then I rather have no school,' Rosalina said. 'Okay, then not,' Tom said calmly. Rosalina ran, without saying anything, upstairs.

With a deep sigh, Rosalina lay down on her bed again. She thought about how nice it would be to have friends… And how grand it would be to get to know Draco Malfoy a little more. She knew him all her live, but she did not know how he was in public. She was a bit in love with Draco, and he was giving her some sort of signs he liked her back… Or was she imagining that?

After a lot of thinking, she stood up. She had a plan. A simple, but effective plan. She picked up her trunk, opened her wardrobe and threw some clothes in. She opened her desk drawer and threw goose feather, ink pots, notebooks and rolls of parchment in the trunk. If this worked, at least she was prepared. She had everything packed, so she ran back down.

Rosalina bumped onto Draco on the stairs. 'I am sorry,' she said. 'Where are you going? You are not planning on running away, are you?' Draco asked. Rosalina looked behind her; the door to her room was wide open and you saw her trunk standing in the middle of the room. 'No, of course not. And if so, I would not take a whole trunk with me. Too troublesome,' Rosalina said with a smile, 'You will see.' Rosalina winked.

'I will do it, anything you want. What should I do?' Rosalina asked. 'You have to keep an eye on Potter for me,' Tom said, without knowing anything of Rosalina's plan. 'Okay,' Rosalina said shrugging. 'Stretch out your right arm,' Tom said. 'No... Without Mark, otherwise I will not do it,' Rosalina said. She knew her uncle will do anything to murder Harry Potter.

"But ..." Tom began. 'No "But ... ". Yes or no?' Rosalina said confidently. 'What you want, little princess,' he said. 'I am not a princess,' she exclaimed angrily and walked back upstairs. 'Where are you going?' her uncle asked and Rosalina stopped. 'I'm going to pack my stuff,' she lied. 'You have already done that. Pretty Malfoy does not talk very soft,' Tom said. 'I am going upstairs anyway,' said Rosalina and walked on. 'No, you are not. You can start now,' Tom said and he threw a cloak and mask towards Rosalina. 'What is this?' Rosalina Asked. 'They cannot know who you are and that you are spying on them,' Tom said. 'What you want,' Rosalina said and ran to the door. 'Cute rage, I am now certainly that we are family,' Tom said.

Just before Rosalina walked out the door she said, 'Man, you do not even know what being family means!' Tom laughed even harder. 'I do and we look alike,' he said. 'NOT TRUE!' She shouted angrily, walked out the door and slammed the door behind her.


	2. The first meeting

**The first meeting**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down Diagon Alley. They were shopping for their schoolbooks and other stuff they need. Later that day, they were in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

'Guys? What's Draco Malfoy doing there?' Ron suddenly asked and pointed at Malfoy, who was walking in an alley. 'No idea, let's follow him,' Harry suggested. Without waiting for an answer, he ran into the alley.

'Guys, wait! Do you really think this is a good idea? It could be dangerous and-,' Hermione started. 'Come on Hermione! It's just Malfoy,' Ron said. 'But-,' Hermione started again, but Harry interrupted her. 'Quiet, you two! You don't want to get caught, do you?' Harry hissed.

'Don't go there,' a childish voice said, that appeared to come from nowhere, since Harry looked all around him, but didn't see anyone. He continued walking. 'It is none of your business! It is too dangerous! Don't go there! Go back, now!' the girl said desperately, when Harry ignored her.

"_Harry James Potter, go back in name of Merlin! Do you want to die?!_" Ron and Hermione stopped abruptly. Harry ignored the girl again and kept walking. 'Harry? What did she say?' Hermione asked.

Harry stopped walking too, and started to think. Did Voldemort have a daughter? He frowned. If that was true, Harry actually felt sorry for her. He looked around again. Still no girl.

"_Up here, Potter!_" the girl sizzled. Harry looked up. There she was, on the roof: a in black cloaked girl with a mask to hide her face. She jumped off the roof, landing right in front Harry. She was a few centimetres smaller than he was. 'Thanks for the sympathy, but, no, I am not his daughter,' the girl said childishly.

'What are you, nine?' Ron asked and he laughed. Although Harry couldn't see the girls face, he knew she was raising her eyebrows in disbelieve. The girl walked slowly but powerfully towards Ron and put some pressure at Ron's shoulder, so she could look him in the eyes. 'Better not insult me. I get really dangerous when I am mad. Besides, I am way too tall to be a nine year old!'

'Who are you?' Harry asked. The girl turned around and walked towards Harry. 'Just a fifteen year old girl. Tss, nine! Do I really sound that young? I wanted to sound like a close friend of mine,' the girl said.

Harry knew exactly which friend she meant. It didn't take a lot or she sounded exactly like that "friend". "_You need to practise it a little more,_" Harry said. The girl laughed. "_How does this sound_?" she sizzled.

'I killed Sirius Black!' The girl laughed. Harry gulped. It was so precise. 'Better,' Harry said, trying to stay calm. He didn't want to think about that horrible moment. 'Oh, did I hurt you? I am so sorry. I am not sorry,' the girl said and laughed.

'Aren't you a little too young to be a Death eater? You are the youngest I know,' Harry said after a long silence. The girl laughed even louder now. 'Not true!' the girl shrieked of laughter like a little child.

Harry was confused. The girl laughed harder by seeing the look on Harry's face. 'I am not a Death Eater,' the girl said with the same childish voice. 'Get down!' Harry exclaimed. 'I do not even listen to my uncle, so why would I listen to you, Potter?' The girl stayed where she was.

'Your uncle?'Hermione asked. 'Oh, oops! Why can't I just shut up? Well, it doesn't matter now, does it. My uncle is known by many names; The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, Voldemort, He Who Cannot Be Named, You Know Who… But I prefer the name Tom. Tom Riddle,' the girl said.

'Get down!' Harry repeated. 'Catch me if you can,' the girl said and laughed loudly. 'Impedimenta!' Harry exclaimed. The girl fell off the roof, with her back on the ground. 'Ouch!' she screamed. She hit her head, hard. Her hood and mask fell off and Harry could see a glimpse of the girls face, but before he could get a closer look, she flipped her long chestnut coloured hair in front of her face. She slowly lifted her head a little, without showing her face.

'Give up, it's over. Show me your pretty face,' Harry said, pointing his wand at the girl. 'I'd rather die,' the girl said. She was shaking. Scared, maybe? 'I'm not afraid to die, if you think that!' the girl hissed. Harry walked slowly towards the girl. 'Stay away!' the girl yelled.

'I'm wondering what pretty face is hiding behind that beautiful hair,' Harry said, while he kept walking. 'If you are trying to hit on me, it's failing,' the girl said. Every step Harry took forward, she managed to crawl a little bit backwards.

Harry had driven the girl into a corner; there was nowhere to go anymore. 'Wait!' the girl said, this time she really sounded scared. Harry ignored her, squatted in front of her, and wanted to wipe her hair out her face. 'Wait, please!' The girl sounded desperate.

'Why would I listen to you?' he asked. 'Touché,' the girl said. Harry came closer to the girls face. 'Wait,' the girl said again and stroked up her sleeves. 'I told you, I'm not a Death Eater. Please, believe me. Trust me,' she said. She had no mark. Not on either arms, but it just didn't feel right.

The girls hair was still in front of her face, and Harry tried again, to wipe it away. 'Wait!' the girl said nervously. 'What is it this time?' Harry said. The girl took a deep breath. 'There will come someone on your path, who you cannot trust. Nothing is what it seems.'

'Who?' Harry asked. 'I'm telling you too much already,' the girl said. 'How do you know?' Harry asked. The girl quietly shook her head. 'Well?' Harry got impatient. The girl remained silent. 'Why did you tell us then?' Harry asked. He still had his wand pointed at her.

It was still quiet. The girl sat, without wiping her hair out of her face, on her knees and looked at the ground. Harry saw drops of tears and blood fall on the ground.

'Please, I beg you. Have mercy on me, please. If you know who I am, my uncle will kill me. Please let me go. Please! I won't tell anyone I have seen you, I promise,' the girl begged.

'Okay, go, before I change my mind,' Harry said, and stopped pointing his wand. 'Thank you!' the girl said relieved. She took her mask of the ground and she was gone. Harry heard an echo: '_Don't go there_.'

'Who was that?' Ron asked. 'I don't know, and I don't want to know,' Harry answered. 'Let's go, before she comes back with her friends,' Hermione said. Harry ignored her. He still wanted to follow Malfoy.

'Harry, are you nuts? Didn't you hear what that girl said?' Ron asked. 'Ron is right! And what if she comes back with the other Death Eaters and–' Hermione started, but Harry interrupted her. 'I trust her,' he said. Hermione and Ron stared at Harry in disbelieve, as if Harry was crazy.

'When she says she won't tell anyone she saw us, I trust her. She even warned us,' Harry said. 'What if she was talking about herself?' Hermione asked. 'I trust her,' Harry said, and that was final.

**AN - **I just had a preview about Rosalina being a "Mary Sue". Well, that might be, but don't just say: "Oh, another "Mary Sue, *yawn*". Just tell me how I could change that, so it's not boring or whatever... Btw, I didn't know what a "Mary Sue" was until today...

I would really appreciate it if you'd just tell me what's wrong with the story. Thanks :D

*Not being sarcastic ;)*


End file.
